1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to winch systems and, more specifically, to a staple-torque rotative winch mounted to the deck of an escort vessel so that when an escort vessel tow line extends from the winch drum through a staple or bullnose to an escorted vessel, the staple serves as towline guideway so that lateral tow line torque forces impinged on the staple rotates the winch so that the towline is substantially in linear alignment with the center line of the escort vessel winch system and the escorted vessel tow anchor point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other winch systems designed for escort tugs. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide an escort tug with a deck mounted rotative winch so that when the winch rotates towards the line of force the heel angle of the tug decreases.